


Reunited

by DanteLoyal



Series: Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gaster Is Alive, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undyne Swearing, rewritten story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: Monsters have been on the Surface for a year now, a family hasn't been influenced by Monsters much, but what about when they meet a kid in a stripped sweater?There seems to be a rivalry between Undyne and one of them...They don't seem to like Asgore...They find comfort in Toriel's words.And they REALLY don't like either of the Royal Scientists...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten version of my previous story Reunited, so if it seems familiar, that's why.

It’s a beautiful evening outside, birds are chirping, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like Penny… should really be getting home!

She was out much later than she’d expected to be, she was only meant to be at the library for a couple of hours but after she picked out a book about fixing broken things she got distracted by the sunset.

So now she was running down the street trying to balance speed with not hitting any passer byers.

And not to mention it was winter so the sun set extra early, or, had set a while ago so she was freezing right now.

* * *

A woman who looked to be in her late teens sat on a fuzzy looking red couch glaring at a television show, a court show where a female judge well… judged people.

Judge J… something. Funny how you can’t remember a shows name even though you’ve been marathoning it for the past two hours.

As she was watching a young boy walked into the room and saw her glaring at the television.

“Hehe, Judy, if you glare at the screen any more it’ll crack” The woman, Judy, turned to the voice and backed up slightly at his sudden appearance.

The boy grinned at his success in startling her.

“I’m guessing you didn’t come to pay little old me a visit i’m guessing?” She asked batting her eyes.

“Why are you blinking so much? You’re weird, anyways, Kalian says dinners ready, he made pizza!” With that he smiled and turned around speed walking into the kitchen.

Judy stood up and as she followed the boy she turned off the TV. As she entered the kitchen she turned to the front door wondering where her sibling was.

* * *

Penny had stopped running and was now walking down the street as she was now out of breath.

As she walked, she tried to think of an excuse to say when she got home, maybe mention the cute dog that she found?

Well it wouldn’t be a lie, she  _ did _ find a small white puppy, the thing tried to steal her glasses. It was just as annoying as she remembered…

Sighing Penny resigned herself to being late and having to accept the consequences. Closing her eyes in defeat she apparently hit something as she almost tumbled onto the ground, luckily she grabbed onto a nearby lamp post.

After struggling to stand up right the person she bumped into grabbed her hand and helped her stand.

“Oh, thanks sorry for bumping into you… two” In front of her was a tall, like, very tall skeleton wearing an orange scarf, orange jacket that had the words ‘COOL DUDE’ written in a funny font, Comic Sans if she remembered correctly, in the corner of the jacket there were more words ‘NOW MY COLD RESISTANT CLOTHING IS RUINED FOREVER WITH YOUR PUN!’ written in the Papyrus font, huh… oh. The skeleton also had… shorts on?! It was like -3 degrees!

Oh, right, the other one… wasn’t a Monster but a Human, a child at that, her age too, they had a magenta and blue jacket on with a pair of blue jeans, brown boots covered their feet. The clothing oddly went well with their bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.

“HELLO, HUMAN?” The skeleton waved a gloved hand in her face taking her out of her thoughts.

“H- Huh? Sorry” her face went red from embarrassment.

**“It’s okay!”** She turned to the small child… she really had to stop referring to them by what they were and ask their names…

“I’m Penny” She extended her hand to the child- damnit!

**“Frisk”** Frisk picked up Pennys hand and lightly kissed the back of it making her face once again heat up.

The skeleton (UGH) ignored the flustered look and grabbed Pennys hand, shaking it wildly “I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT AN HONOR FOR YOU TO BECOME MY NEW FRIEND!”

Papyrus, huh? Wonder if he’s related to the other skeleton she’s seen every now and then. No, that’s… nameist(?), shouldn’t assume the skeletons know each other because they both have font names. What about the doctor, Wingdings was it? Do all skeletons have font names?

“HELLO HUMAN PENNY! I APOLOGIZE THAT WE CANNOT STAY FOR LONG BUT WE MUST BE GETTING BACK HOME, HER MAJESTY IS MAKING PASTA! WE SHALL SEE WHOSE PASTA IS THE BEST ONCE AND FOR ALL NYHE HE HE!” Papyrus put a hand on his hip, his scarf flying in the low wind somehow.

Penny chuckled at the pose and stepped back “Okay, well it was nice to meet you two, and sorry again for stopping you” As she started to walk again she shuddered from the cold but continued.

As Penny walked she heard some whispers behind her, she sighed.

This always happened...

They were probably talking about how weird she was with her purple eyes… she thought Monsters were nicer… people like that was the reason she-

**“Wait!”**

Turning around Penny stared at the child her age as the skeleton stood a ways away, she looked at them confused.

“Y- Yes?” Damn cold forcing a stutter.

**“Um, sorry to interrupt you but”** Here it comes…

They… were looking up at the sky? Or, night sky… oh dear…

**“It’s getting really dark and... “** They looked away, she couldn’t tell if their face was red from the cold or something else  **“We wanted to help you home, if you want, just don’t want anything to happen to a new friend!”** They smiled to her making a small smile appear on her face.

Maybe Monsters were nicer, well, some at least...

“Sure, maybe if it’s not too late, and one of you have a phone, we can get each other numbers to talk!” Frisk turned around and waved Papyrus over, bounding over in two steps he was now in front of Penny and Frisk by a few feet… somehow...

“LEAD THE WAY HUMAN!”

* * *

As the skeleton and Humans walked Frisk saw a large house in the distance, it was almost as large as their house, not to seem rude, their house was large because it need to fit all of their friends. Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus lived with them, Flowey and their mom, Toriel. Asgore lived elsewhere and Mettaton had a room but traveled a lot.

So Frisk was wondering if a lot of people lived with Penny.

As they came up to the front door penny turned around and clasped her hands in front of herself, smiling nervously.

“Sorry for the big house, I live with my family, there’s six of us including me” As she turned around they could hear her muttering about being out after dark.

She knocked.

A few seconds later the three could hear the sound of bare feet against a floor, after what sounded like someone struggling to open the door, the person finally got it open.

In the open doorway was a small child, maybe the age of six, she had a light blue set of pajamas, dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail which reached to her shoulders and light blue eyes.

“Oh, hello Penny, you’re in trouble~” She laughed for a second and more footsteps were heard from within the house,turning around she took a deep breath “MOM! PENNY’S BACK!” After the call for who Frisk and Papyrus could guess to be Penny’s mom, the little girl ran towards a staircase going upstair giggling.

Before Penny or either of the seemingly unnoticed guests could step inside, a woman stuck her head out of where would be a kitchen judging by the white walls.

Upon laying eyes on Penny, she began to walk out of the kitchen, arms crossed.

Frisk could hear Penny curse under her breath, they were surprised that she would swear, they’d heard swearing from many important people in meetings and at school from the older kids, but, it still shocked them. Papyrus, being Papyrus, didn’t hear, maybe.

The woman was now standing in front of the group, she had lazy lounging type clothing on, a baggy gray sweater and yellow sweatpants. Her hair might have been long but they couldn’t tell since it was tied in a bun, her amber eyes narrowed at Penny.

“Can I ask why you were out 3 hours late?” Penny shifted as she thought.

“Um… I went to the library and after there was this dog, it tried to rob me, very annoying, and um… I made friends!” She stepped a side and gestured to Frisk and Papyrus.

The woman looked up from the rather short girl and to the guests. Having not noticed them before she face heated up “Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice you two-” She gasped and stepped back, raising her fists in front of her defensively.

Frisk could have swore they saw a nasty look on her face but it disappeared before they could see it better.

A second later she took a deep breath and lowered her fists, unclenching her hands.

Another breath and she stepped forward again “S- Sorry for that, I- I don’t know what came over me” she tried to laugh it off scratching the back of her neck.

She turned back to the Penny, Penny, looked at her confused. “Dear, why don’t you go to the kitchen, you still need food, pizzas in the fridge, we’ll talk later”

Penny still looked at her confused before slowly walked into the house and and to the kitchen.

“So, um, you’re Penny’s new friends?” Frisk nodded.

After introducing themselves, Frisk started to shiver.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT TINY HUMAN?” “Tiny? I’m not-” She turned to Frisk “Oh, sorry…” “IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT MOTHER HUMAN!”

The woman looked at him confused “Mother? I’m not a-” She notinced the skeleton, Papyrus was not paying attention to her anymore.

Papyrus was now holding Frisk despite their protests, the two turned to the woman.

“SORRY BUT WE MUST BE LEAVING, MY BROTHER IS MOST LIKELY WORRIED ABOUT US!” He turned around and began to walk away.

The woman began to close the door as she stepped back inside. Just before the door could fully close, a foot stopped it making her turn in confusion. The foot was a red boot, big red boot, opening the door she saw Papyrus was on the other side, Frisk on his shoulders.

“WAIT, HUMAN!” He yelled causing Penny to peek out of the kitchen, as she saw them still here, she smiled.

“Um… yes, is something wrong?” She said tried, Frisk could tell that she was tired by the forming bags under her eyes.

“THE HUMAN HERE HAD PROMISED THE PENNY HUMAN TO EXCHANGE THE NUMBERS IN OUR PHONES!” Papyrus pulled out a phone from… somewhere, it had a case in the shape of a bone.

“She did, did she?” She turned around and saw Penny looking out at them, mainly, at Frisk. Seeing as she’d been seen, Penny retreated back into the kitchen. With a smirk she turned back to Papyrus and pulled out a phone with a black case from her pocket, handing it to the skeleton.

She turned to Frisk while Papyrus was trying to use a touch screen without skin “Seems you left  _ quite _ the impression on her” She pointed back to the kitchen. Her smirk never left “Let's hope you live up to whatever impression you made” She winked at them before Papyrus handed back her phone.

She stepped back again and began to close the door “Glad to meet you two, have a good night and I’ll text you in a bit Papyrus” They waved as they walked away “Names Judy by the way!” She closed and locked the door.

Turning around she made her way back to the kitchen where she saw Penny putting three slices of face steak chunk pizza onto a plate.

“Ok, I’ll let the 3 hours late deal slide if you answer me this, okay?” Penny turned to her and nodded.

Judy smiled and cleared her throat “Do you like that kid, Frisk?”

Penny’s eyes widened as she looked around “N- no, why w- would I! Yes we might be the same age, maybe, but, uh... “ She grabbed her pizza and began to walk away.

“I knew it! You do! AH HA HA! This is going to be so much fun!” Penny began to run to the staircase as Judy called to her “The pizzas still cold!”

“I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!” A high pitched voice responded, Judy leaned against the counter and bit into a cold slice of pizza before spitting it back onto the plate “Tastes terrible cold…”

She turned to the exit of the room “She hasn’t been this embarrassed since we told her she wiggled flirtasiously to a Moldsmal…”

“I’m thinking of inviting them over for dinner at some point just to see her sputter in front of her new  _ cru- ush~ _ ” Laughing, she walked back to the living room couch, her sleepiness long gone now.


End file.
